He's mine!
by i'dratherdream
Summary: Sarah has a Sirius problem with her relationship with Remus. The battle between Remus' lovers. Who will win? Sarah or Sirius?


She nearly came right there. She was gripping his shoulders as hard as she could, pressing Remus closer to her as he nipped at her neck hard. His hair was a mess, hers too no doubt. Her under garments were somewhere on the floor and her skirt was pushed up. His trouser were undone but still on his waist and both his and her shirt were unbuttoned.

His lips moved down, caressing her body tenderly. He kissed her bare chest when she finally lifted her hips and grinded against his erection. He stopped his actions and moaned.

"Stop being a tease, Sarah," he growled.

She pressed against his member again before lifting herself and pressing her lips to his ear. "You started it, Remus. I'm waiting for you to give it to me, Remus. I've wanted this for a while now." With a loud growl Remus pushed his pants down while his fingers quickly entered her.

She gasped before biting his ear lobe gently.

He couldn't handle this. He was so hard that it was beginning to hurt. He let a third finger enter her as his thumb rub against her hard nub. She quivered and whispered his name making him grin.

"Lupin do you want to have sex with me our do you want to be enjoying the night with your hand," she tried to say aggravated but it came out in a begging voice.

"You would leave me so unsatisfied?" he said teasingly.

"Yes," she quickly gasped as she began pushing her hips on his fingers. He laughed before kissing her hungrily let his tongue hit, rub, and dance with hers. He slipped into her just as his fingers had, quickly but a bit rougher.

They both grunted. Neither could take a slow and pleasure filled sex. The two had been enjoying some extreme _for-play_. There pace immediately became quick and erratic, both of them meeting each others movements frantically. Grunting and moaning they both felt it coming.

"Remus!" she practically yelled as his movements became even more hurried feeling her come first, tightening around him quickly. He quickly joined.

They lay on top of the desk holding each other catching their breath when Sarah laughed. "Not where I wanted my first time with you to be, but, hell, I'll take it."

Remus didn't reply but looked up after a few minutes of silence. He looked into her eyes for a full minute before saying, "Sarah…I love you."

Her face went blank and she looked at him and Remus looked more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Finally she replied. "Really?"

"Yes, Sarah, I love you. I love having you in my life." His cheeks turned red a bit. It became worse as she stared at him blankly. Suddenly she quickly kissed him so forcefully that they tumbled off the desk.

"Ow, hell that hurt," he mumbled.

She laughed again and kissed him gently this time. "I love you, Remus Lupin."

He looked like he just got punched in the gut and looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"I love you, too," she laughed. "If I loved you anymore, I'd consider myself a do you look so shocked?"

"I didn't expect you to say it back," Remus said recovering from the initial shock.

With a laugh she stood up and brushed herself off, fixing her hair, straightening her clothes. Then began wandering around the empty classroom, saying _where, where, where_.

"What are you looking for?"

"My bloody underwear," she mumbled.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered into her hair as they stood in front of the stairs to the girls dorm, holding there bags.

Sarah was glowing, but trying not to grin stupidly. After dating Lupin for 9 months, finally they had gone all the way and pronounced their love for one another. It was much unexpected too. Right after classes Remus had asked her if she wanted to go to the library and she said yes. They studied and read until dinner time, then after he asked if she wanted to go for a walk leading to Remus suddenly pulling her into the classroom and …well you know.

"Goodnight, Remus," she whispered softly kissing his lips, lingering.

"Night, _love_."

"Hmmm, oh I like that say it again."

"Love, my love," he whispered.

Sarah quickly pulled away. "I have to go now or I might jump you in front of everyone in common room."

Remus looked around and smiled. "It might do some good for my image," he mused.

Sarah turned around laughing and walked up the stairs saying, "Never in your life, mate"

Sarah was glowing when she entered her room; Lily Evans took note of that from the minute the door opened.

"Someone looks smitten as a kitten," Lily teased as Sarah sat on her bed, dumping everything in her bag out and picking up her wand to attempt to practice a spell for transfiguration.

"I am Lily, I most definitely am. In fact smitten isn't even close."

The red head cocked an eye brow and sat next to the girl. "Sarah, are you in… love with Remus?"

The other girl looked up grinning madly. "Yes, I do love Remus."

Lily looked at her with a surprised smile. "Is he aware of this?"

"Yes," she replied dreamily.

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes."

"Good for you," she said patting her friends hand. "Good for him as well; Remus is such a good person he deserves to find love. Besides it's about damn time." The two girls laughed before Sarah laid back and fiddled with her wand absent mindedly.

"It's better this way though, taking things slow. When you rush into things it tends to end painful. And that is the last thing I want, a painful relationship." Sarah turned her head and smiled slyly at Lily.

"Speaking of painful relationships…I heard you are going to let James take you to Hogsmeade."

Lily blushed. "Word gets around fast doesn't it?"

Sarah squealed in delight. "Lily I'm so happy for you!"

"It's not like we are dating for Merlin's sake," Lily said seriously. "It's just a trip to a place with a person."

"A person that you just happen to like," Sarah added. Lily scowled at her and she looked down to hide the smirk on her face. She then noticed at this moment that she wasn't fiddling with her wand, but Remus' wand. They must have switched wands while packing up there things.

"Oops," she mumbled as she jumped off the bed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I just left something down stairs," Sarah lied. She didn't really want to talk about having sex with Remus to Lily.

Sarah hurriedly walked down the stairs, almost skipping, happy to have a reason to see Remus so soon. She walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm and asked a 5th year boy where Remus Lupin's dorm was.

"Second to last door on the right."

"Thanks."

Suddenly Sarah was struck with an overpowering embarrassment and meekness. She and Remus had just . . . _fucked_. What if Remus didn't want anymore? She felt a blush coming to her face. How could she even look him in the eye?

Again, suddenly Sarah was struck. This time literally. By her own hand. How could she be such an idiotic baby? Remus had said he'd loved her. Why was she worrying? With new found swagger after her moment of bi polar disorder she headed to the door finding it cracked open. She was about to knock when she heard a voice groan wantonly. It was a male voice.

"Sirius, we . . . can't-"he cut his own voice off with a loud pleasurable moan.

"It's not like this is the first time, love. Since when do you have a conscious about sex," the other laughed.

"You know why," Sirius lover replied with what tried to be a sharp voice.

Sarah's eyes shot open. Sirius was _gay_. Sirius _Black_ was gay. Sirius_-the-play-boy-_ Black was gay. She had to throw a hand over her mouth to silence the hysterical laugh. Oh how ironic it was to know that the heart breaking-ly gorgeous youth was as straight as a circle. Sadly though the next comment shut her up.

"Come on Remus," Sirius cooed, the smirk evident in his voice. The other moaned again as Sirius went on. "It's not like your cheating on the sodding girl with another girl."

Said girl was wide eyed and shocked into disbelief. Sirius was sleeping with Remus. Remus Lupin. _Her_ Remus Lupin. Suddenly she became aghast. How, why? How could he do that? How could he just . . . she couldn't even finish the sentence. Why would Sirius do that? Why would Sirius steal Remus away? How could he do that? Maybe he used a love potion or something to seduce Remus? Or maybe he raped him and like a drug the poor tawny haired boy was hooked? Maybe her ears were tricking her? She looked in the room and her jaw dropped at the sight of Remus being pulled against Sirius who was making Remus pin him to the right wall by gripping Sarah's boyfriend's hips and pushing them against his own. Sirius was smiling wickedly.

"Please Mooney," Sirius suddenly whispered in a soft voice. "My love, please."

Remus looked at him, his face red. "I told her that I loved her, Sirius. And I do."

"But you love me too, don't ya?"

The tawny haired boy turned his head left, his body language saying he felt guilty. "Yes," he answered. "I do love you Padfoot . . . very much."

Sirius grabbed his chin and kissed the boy passionately, and to Sarah's horror Remus kissed back, his passion stronger then the black haired boy. Remus kissed Sirius cheek and then his ear, and then his neck. Black closed his eyes and smiled in pleasure while looking ahead. "I'm so hard right now it's not even funny." With that remark Remus opened Sirius shirt and slowly kissed down his chest, stopping to take in his nipples and ravish them with his tongue while unbuckling the other boy's pants.

Sirius eyes slowly opened half way and then their eyes met. Black's eyes went wide before he smirked tantalizingly, grabbing Remus hair as he took Sirius into his mouth, making Sirius moan. Too loudly too be real and his eyes were open still, staring straight at his lover's girlfriend's eyes the smirk still there. His look became even more taunting as he said, "It's been 10 months since you first started doing that, and I still almost crème as soon as you start."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_**That bastard**_," Sarah yelled, as she stomped into the room, slamming the door and throwing the wand as hard as she could. "How could he just do that? Doesn't he have any dignity or conscious? He completely just broke my heart! And he doesn't even care as long as he can get off on his friend! That bloody tosser! I'm going to bloody kill and rip off his little prick! Oh and then I'm going to put in a blender and then force feed it down his throat! Then he'll think twice about kissing his friends!"

Lily looked at Sarah wide eyed. This so completely different from the mood she had first come into the room with. "What happened?"

Sarah turned to her furiously. "You want to know?" Lily nodded after a long pause. "Sirius Black is what happened! That bastard stole my boyfriend!"

Lily burst out laughing her face red. "What? Oh my lord Sarah that has to be the funniest thing you've ever said."

"I'm not joking," Sarah said murderously. "Remus and I had gone on a walk after lunch and then he suddenly pulled me into a classroom and we shagged and, damned me to hell for doing it before I'm married, but it was bloody fantastic. And he said he loved me! Then we hurried up and packed our things. When I got here I noticed that I grabbed Remus wand instead of mine so I went to his room and I found Sirius practically raping him!"

Lily squinted her eyes in thought, a long pause ensuing. She turned to Sarah completely confused. "What?'

Sarah screamed in frustration and threw up her hands. Lily quickly tried to defend herself. "I'm sorry! You were talking so fast! All I heard was Remus walking during lunch, and you grabbed his wand while shagging in a classroom and you hurried because love, then Sirius raped someone."

"No, god damn it, I had sex with Remus and evidently so did Sirius, has been, for 10 months," she said bitterly.

"Sirius and Remus had sex?" Lily asked gob smacked and she made a disbelieving noise as Sarah nodded. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Lily said running to Sarah and embracing her as the girl began to cry angry tears. Lily could see how this upset her. For one her boyfriend was sleeping with someone else, two she found this out after they had just had sex for the first time, three he had just said he loved her, four her boyfriend was cheating on her with a man, and five this man was Sirius Black. Lily wanted to take back what she said about Remus being a good person. How could Remus-

"Sirius Black is such a bastard," Sarah sobbed.

"You're mad at Sirius?" Sarah nodded. "Not Remus?" She shook her head.

"Remus is mine," she croaked as she looked Lily in the eyes. "Sirius had to seduce him. That gay pole smoker! Its all Sirius fault I swear I'm going to kill him." She fell into Lily's chest and began to sob again.

"Wait," Lily pulled her away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Remus _willingly_ had sex with him and you're mad at the _single boy_ who is sleeping with your boyfriend?"

"Of course I'm mad at Black! Who else should I be mad at? I mean, Lily you should have seen the look that bastard gave me when I walked in on them!"

"They saw you?" Lily shouted.

"Yes."

"So Lupin and you broke up," Lily concluded refusing to use his first name from here forth.

"No! Why would we? He didn't see me."

"Wait you just said they saw you."

"No Sirius saw me. That bastard had the smuggest look on his face, moaning and groaning as he looked me in the eye and that blasted smirk! He was completely over doing it. He was only doing it because I was there! Bleeding camp!"

"So Sirius obviously was trying to make you jealous," Lily said sitting on her bed.

"Stupid pounce he is such-" a blank expression suddenly slapped Sarah in the face and stood there. Lily looked up at the sudden cut off and saw the glazed look in her friend's eyes.

"Sarah?" When she didn't answer Lily stood up and walked over. "Sarah?" Again no reply. Getting a little worried the red haired girl waved her hand in front of the others face, snapping her fingers and clapping. "Sarah!"

Slowly the blank slipped to the floor and a maddening smile took its place. "Jealous?"

"What?"

"Jealous, he's trying to make me jealous." She said as if she discovered something of genius quality.

"Yeah that's what I said. Are you all right?" Lily worried her bottom lip.

Sarah's head turned sharply to Lily and she grinned at her friend briefly. "Yup, I'm perfect." She walked to the bathroom and quietly shut the door before the tap turned on.

Lily was frightened. Was Sarah going into shock? Or was she just going crazy? Hopefully neither.

* * *

_SO i wrote this forever and a day ago and i think its freaking hilarious tell me what you think. _


End file.
